MKR: Embrace The
by Fangirl-Tachi
Summary: Pitiful; Hikaru's wedding snapped Fuu to insanity; her past with Ferio and their present pushes her to choose the path of evil. Umi, on the other hand, blames herself for everything; she hated everything - they were all miserable. And Hikaru, dead?
1. Prologue

**Title: **Embrace The…

**Genre: **Romance / Angst

**Pairings:** Canon Pairs

**Rating:** T (13+ Only)

**Lit, Type:** Collaboration Fic

**Author(s):** Aruka and Itena-chan

**Summary:** Seven years had passed and the three Magic Knights parted ways. With secrets kept and stories untold, how would the three Knights cope with each other, when one is suffering a dreadful condition?

When happiness consumes your heart, you barely notice the pain that wells up in you. But what if a certain Magic Knight ceases to feel this pleasure? Would she give into the dark; or would she embrace the light her dear friends envelope her with?

**Author's Note: **Fangirl-Tachi is an account created by Aruka and Itena-chan as a collaboration fic Pen Name and Account. You can find both our individual accounts on the profile. Thanks and love lots, minna-san!

**Disclaimer:** _Magic Knight Rayearth_ belongs and is copyrighted to Clamp.

--

**…Embrace The…**

Prologue

--

"Umi-chan, Fuu-chan- I," Hikaru, the Magic Knight of Fire was terribly distressed that morning; her voice was somehow muted and shaky as she held her two dearest friends hand, eyes watery with tears.

Concerned and awed about the sudden mood Hikaru swung at them, Umi and Fuu gave looks of wonder at each other; both of them turning to Hikaru's sides as they soothed her back to calm down. Fuu gradually wiped the streaks of tears that ran down Hikaru's flustered cheeks; Umi, on the other hand watched Hikaru tremble in her hold.

"Hikaru-san, what's wrong?" Fuu started, followed by Umi who turned to face Hikaru asking the same question. The redhead muted her sobs in her hands, covering her face from the tears she shed before her friends. With brows furrowed, the two remaining Magic Knights guided her to their favorite place at the garden. All the while, Umi and Fuu couldn't bring Hikaru to tell what's bothering her; giving her time to ease down, they both led her out for some fresh air.

Hikaru remained quiet; her tears were flowing like the fountain across them. Her demeanor was quite out of place that day; the bubbly and cheerful Hikaru was now endowed in tears that drenched her face. Umi and Fuu couldn't help but get worried.

Asking the question again, Umi sternly stared at Hikaru as she squatted down in front of her, "Hikaru-chan, we're not going anywhere if you keep on crying like that," her voice was clear and firm, but the glint of worry and concern were visible in her sapphire eyes, "what's wrong?"

Slipping her hand away from her face, Hikaru drew them to her lap and clenched her fists there, saying-

"Gomen-!" shrieked a voice behind Fuu.

Startled, Fuu tilted her head and saw Umi bowing down in apology. "I got caught in traffic. I can't believe how horrible the streets are now here in Tokyo." As usual, Umi began to make a monologue of rants about certain things; Fuu was amazed at Umi's energy when she goes about it in details. Wearing out the sad expression she held earlier, she smiled warmly at her friend as Umi took a seat across her.

"I didn't keep you waiting, did I?" the bluenette asked, as a young waitress took Umi's order. "You ordered yet?" she followed up the question, still not looking at Fuu. The emerald eyed girl only gestured her head to a yes, which Umi saw from the corner of her eyes. Basking herself in her seat, Fuu began to whirl her wine glass and watched the red liquid swirl around it.

'_Red…'_ Fuu sighed heavily, while a flashback from Cephiro shot at her; mostly, Hikaru's.

Upon noticing the wineglass in Fuu's hand, Umi rested her elbow on the table and placed her hand on her cheek. "Three years passed and now you drink," the cerulean beauty commented.

Shaking her head, Fuu defended herself, "Not all the time," she shrugged her shoulders and took a sip.

Umi, being not used to seeing this change in Fuu only watched and observed; a lot of things changed since they left Cephiro for the third time. She changed, Fuu changed; she wondered- did Hikaru change too?

Sighing, Umi completely rested herself in the chair, watching the city lights illuminate in the dark horizon.

"It's been so long since," Fuu absently said, staring at the familiar structure across the street, with the bright lights reflecting her unmasked eyes. Umi only managed a nod, recalling the memories left in Tokyo Tower.

"Fuu," Umi whispered, "I missed you." The serene look on Umi's face showed all the sincerity she had in her words. Smiling, Fuu's hand crept on the table and reached for Umi's.

"I missed you too," grasping her hand tight, Fuu beamed sadly "I missed all of you."

Knowing how Fuu felt, Umi revered it as her own. She felt awful; all this time she couldn't look Fuu in the eyes 'till now, and her heart was swelling. "Sorry, Fuu-chan…"

"Umi-san," she cheered up doubling her hands on her friend, "Its okay. I understand."

"No Fuu, I left, I shouldn't have." Umi held Fuu's hand tighter, eyes asking for forgiveness. "I left without telling you. I'm so sorry. I just- I couldn't…"

"We all have choices. But our choices would not tarnish our friendship. Back in Cephiro, we looked out for each other, but in life, we must face things that we need to decide upon. To stay or not to stay; but that doesn't mean we're no longer bonded. No distance could set our hearts apart. We're sisters in soul, duty and valor. We're Magic Knights, remember?" Fuu giggled, as Umi began to burst in tears.

"Oh Fuu," smiling back, Umi acknowledged her words, "Yeah, we are Magic Knights. We're inseparable."

"By heart," Fuu added. "By heart," Umi repeated, smiling all the more.

"So, other than drinking, what's new?" Umi asked, taking the glass away from Fuu's hand and drank down all the remaining liquid.

Fuu shook her head at Umi's attempt of taking the bad stuff away from her system. "Nothing much; just received an Honorary Award from the Medical Bureau for my Research."

"Oh," Umi squealed and clasped her hands together, making the rest of the customers glance up at them; Fuu shyly bowed her head, finding Umi still exhilarated by it. "How wonderful, I'm so happy for you Fuu, I really am!"

"I know you are," she crossed her arms and sarcastically stared at Umi, nudging her head to the tables near them. And with the usual Umi Ryuuzaki death glare, all the other customers looked away as if nothing happened; Fuu only laughed at this.

"What about you?" Fuu asked back.

Pondering, Umi again rested her arm on the table with her hands on her cheek, "Well, you know-" she shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "same old stuffs."

"Ah, modeling and being a marine biologist." Fuu stated.

Umi pouted, swirling her index finger in the air, "It's the other way around, y'know. Being a Marine biologist and Modeling, I already told you that."

Fuu nodded sarcastically, "Yeah, you did." Umi's brows furrowed as she pouted her cheeks more, making her look like a blow fish. "That's cute Umi-chan, let me take a picture."

Discreetly sneaking her cell phone from her purse, Fuu shot a photo of Umi looking childish and silly with the bloated expression. Trying to suppress her laughter as she viewed Umi's picture; her victim, Umi, got back at her almost instantaneously and clicked on her phone for a close up shot of Fuu helplessly holding her stomach as she laughed holding her phone.

"Gotcha," Umi grinned wide and devilish at Fuu, who whimpered about into getting Umi's phone from her hands. "Hey, hey, we're even. You can keep my picture, I'll keep yours."

Sitting back down, Fuu crossed her arms and mumbled, "Fine."

Another moment of silence passed them as they watched Tokyo Tower's mighty structure stand out in the background of bright lights.

"Have you been having dreams too, Fuu-chan?" Umi slightly turned to her.

"Yes, I have." Fuu confirmed, "Do you think it's true?"

"It might as well be. How often do you wake up with Cephirian rose petals showered in your bedroom?" Umi answered a question.

"You're right." Fuu smiled. "How long has it been, since we were last there?" now, the sadness began to consume Fuu again, relinquishing the flourishing romance of her teenage years.

"About seven years, I think." Umi replied. "I was here with you for two years before I permanently moved to France, but in those times, we just sat here admiring Tokyo Tower."

"Sad, but true," Fuu returned, "It's not like we wanted to forget everything, it was just-"

"Painful?" Umi continued in question.

Fuu muted herself from any comments, as she sat languidly in her seat admiring Tokyo Tower from a distance.

"Five years…" Umi sighed, "So I guess you haven't been here either since I left."

Nodding, Fuu looked at Umi in grief. "I haven't been anywhere near this place since. I don't know, but it was better when you were here to have a chat with. It numbs the pain when you know someone is there to comfort you."

"I'm a terrible friend." Umi admitted.

"No you weren't," Fuu interjected. "You're a great friend. So is Hikaru."

"Hikaru…" Umi found herself whispering her dear friend's name. She hadn't seen her in a long time; sometimes, she finds herself wandering off with the thoughts of Hikaru and Fuu in her head. How wonderful were those times they spent with each other. And it pained her a lot when they had to fall apart. But who was she to hinder a decision that would make her friend happy? And it took her years to realize she had hurt Fuu for leaving. She felt guilty; but anyway glad when Fuu shed light to her earlier.

"Finally," Umi breathed in relief, "We'll get to see them soon."

Fuu only glared at Umi; however, she felt a little awkward with the idea. If not for Hikaru's request, she would definitely not go. "Yes, very soon." She blandly said, seemingly uninterested with the topic.

"Shall we then?" Umi offered her hand to Fuu as she stood up. "Our first trip to Tokyo Tower in seven years,"

"Exciting," Fuu ruefully remarked.

"Oh c'mon Fuu, lighten up. It's not that bad, I'm sure he understood why you left, at least by now."

Casting her eyes down, Fuu walked beside Umi as they made their way out of the restaurant. _'If only you knew…' _Fuu grieved. _'If only…'_

_--_

**To Be Continued…**

_--_

**Author's Note: **Prologue written by Aruka. In the next chapter, Itena-chan would make your hearts melt; watch out for it. Don't forget to leave your reviews please! Aruka


	2. Because I want to see your smile

Heya! -waves energetically- Yay! A MKR fic! This was incredibly fun to write, but don't hesitate to give some tough-love constructive criticism.

A warning though, it's fluffy! Like cotton candy! Hey, I want some cotton candy now! pouts But I don't have any! D:

And of course, I don't own MKR or anything that has to do with it...except for my love towards the series...I love you, MKR!!...

...

Anywho, thanks for taking the time to read this even though you could probably doing much more important things with your time... and I'm pretty sure some of you are procrastinating... Hey, stop it! Go back to your work! D: That means you! points

--

Chapter One: Because I want to see your smile...

Glistening, breath-taking and vast was what was you would describe the Castle of Cephiro. The enormous, crystallized palace was dazzling with it's miraculous ability to float above the ground, water flowing down to make clear and magnificent waterfalls. Within the Castle were amazingly tall ceilings, elegantly designed structures and long, spacious rooms and hallways. The gardens seemed perfect, birds chirping pleasantly as they perched upon the great oaks.

And yet, none of that mattered to Lantis as he stared at a twenty-one year old girl, who's beauty was more captivating than all of Cephiro. And her eyes, her eyes shown with such clarity and purity and strength, that even the bright sun seemed nothing more than a dull lamp. He thought there could be no greater beauty, but he was corrected that morning.

Hikaru fidgeted slightly in his enchanted gaze, a large blush growing as she ringed a handkerchief that happened to be in her hands in embarrassment.

"W-what...do you think?" she stuttered, even though the answer might as well have been already said, counting his transfixed stare.

A pair of gold loops hanging on her ear lobes, Hikaru wore a light-pink dress that went down to the floor, with two "straps" that were actually gold bands etched with intricate markings that hung down to the side of her shoulders, with each having two glittering, ruby orb outlined with a frame of silver that held them to the dress, basically acting as hinges of sort. Around her neck was a thin, gold-chained necklace that held a ruby pendant of rectangular form.

His eyes softened after he recovered from his temporary place in the clouds, and he gave a gentle smile. "You look wonderful."

That only made the red-haired girl blush more, but despite her embarrassment, she looked up to Lantis and smiled back. The black-haired man himself wore an elegant attire. The first layer being a white, tight shirt with a turtleneck, tucked under a golden plate around his waist. Over that shirt was something resembling a small poncho that covered half of his chest that was split in two on the front, held together by a blue orb that also held a long, translucent and silky, pale blue cape. Hikaru couldn't help but love him more.

Lantis took the small hands of the red-haired girl, and brought her closer to him. No words were exchanged, for there were no words needed. They needed only to gaze at one another. But then, Hikaru remembered something. She broke her gaze, and brought her finger to her lips, an expression of nervousness and slight anxiety. "I wonder if Fuu-chan and Umi-chan will really come."

Lantis frowned slightly. Ever since Hikaru had come to Cephiro by herself, the Magic Knights had always been a bit of a touchy subject for her. Hikaru always held a certain guilt for leaving them back in her world to go live in Cephiro. It was natural that she'd be nervous to see them after years of separation.

Taking her shoulders, he gently comforted her in saying, "I'm sure they will. And I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, Hikaru."

Hikaru looked at him with a worried face. "Will they?" she asked, seeking confidence from his words.

Lantis gave her a comforting squeeze, and nodded. "They will. You three are close friends. Time does not matter to the heart, Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded slightly. She remembered Fuu used to say the same thing. Pulling herself closer to her fiancé, she buried her face in his chest, taking in his scent and listening to the beating of his heart. Lantis smiled and gently cupped his hands around her face, then lifted it up so that she was staring directly at him. Hikaru's eyes softened, and Lantis leaned towards her...their lips so close to each other... Hikaru closed her eyes.

Suddenly, the door opened, and the couple stopped in their tracks. Clef gave a mischievous grin and leaned on the doorway frame. Shaking his head, he said, "Come now, now's not the time for such things. You'll have plenty of time for that sort of thing tonight. Here, let's go; there is much work to be done."

The two blushed and mumbled an apology, then quickly followed the Madoushi out of the room.

If it has not been obvious already, that day Lantis and Hikaru were to be wed. Well, it wasn't called a wedding or marriage in Cephiro; rather, it was known as a "Bonding". To truly take one as one's wife or husband, one must spend the night with them; to "bond". The evening before, however, is a day of celebration for the Bonding. The community's most powerful mage will grace them with blessings and will connect them together with a strong spiritual tie. Then there is a great, joyful dance with all the guests and the couple twirling around a huge bonfire. And at midnight, the true bonding will occur, and love will be made.

Outside in the palace's ground was a holy, wooden structure; whose design reminded Hikaru of the shrines back in Japan, only it was definitely not a shrine, and it was elevated so that you had to take a trip up a small set of stairs. If you were to go to the top of the stairs, you'd find a very large, open room that was so airy you might as well have said that it was still the outside. The room was large enough to fit in a hundred people and at the very middle of this room was an odd, circular pedestal.

Within this structure were many bustling people: mages, servants, and the sort. Many of the mages were around this pedestal, casting silent spells of blessing and purification. The servants were setting up the decorations, including elegant strips of red carpet lined with golden threads. And, by request of Hikaru, next to the entrance was a statue of the majestic Mashin of Fire, Rayearth. When asked why, she said simply, "I want Rayearth to see it too."

A little ways outside in the yard was a long, oak table that was to be topped with plenty of food, enough to be considered a feast. Then, A little further away was a large pile of dry wood ready to be lit up; the future bonfire.

Hikaru and Lantis followed Clef down one of the large halls; slightly confused. Everything that they needed to do was finished, with the exceptions of the decorations and cooking previously mentioned. But, of course, this was a large event, so they assumed that there was something they missed.

Entering into another one of the grand rooms, they found Presea and Caldina there waiting for them. Clef turned around and faced the two lovers, and looked straight at Hikaru. "Actually," he said with a smirk on his face, "Presea and Caldina just wished to see your ceremonial attire."

Hikaru blinked, then a bewildered expression grew on her face, a blush very visible on her cheeks. "You tricked me? W-what was the point of that?!"

Caldina laughed and replied, "Because you would of refused otherwise, you shy girl!" Hikaru only blushed harder.

Chuckling lightly, Presea walked over to Hikaru and gently held her shoulders. The Pharle gave a gentle smile. "You're very beautiful, Hikaru. I'm so happy for you right now." And with that she embraced the bride-to be. Hikaru wrapped her arms around Presea as well, and if you watched... it would almost seem as if those two were mother and daughter, due to the compassionate feelings so clearly visible between the two women. Over the few years that which Hikaru was resident in Cephiro, the two grew closer and closer, until Hikaru practically regarded Presea as her own mother. It was never addressed out loud, but it was so obvious that no one gave a second thought about it.

But just then, a flashing light engulfed everyone's vision, and despite the blinding brilliance, Hikaru opened her eyes to see the two forms appearing before her. Her scarlet eyes shone with the wet tears that started to form, from both complete joy and anxiety as she instantly recognized the two despite their silhouetted figures. Before even the light died out, the Fire Knight had both Umi and Fuu grasped firmly within her arms, afraid to even let them go.

"U-umi-chan...Fuu-chan..." was about all she could muster out of her throat, not really trusting her voice.

--

Yay! Chapter done! Hope it wasn't too short for you, because I know how that feels like. Oh well. In the meantime I'm gonna be going on a long bus ride to pick up my brother from summer day camp, yay! (This time it's sarcasm! 8D I like sarcasm, just like ice cream!)

Haha, am I being too bubbly and annoying?


	3. A Promise With Me

**Aruka - Author's Note: **Konnichiwa, I hope you liked Chapter One made by Itena-chan. Yesterday was my Birthday (July 24th), so this is my Post-B-day gift for all the readers! It's my turn again- this is Aruka, pupupu

--

**Previously On Chapter One - by: Itena-chan**

But just then, a flashing light engulfed everyone's vision, and despite the blinding brilliance, Hikaru opened her eyes to see the two forms appearing before her. Her scarlet eyes shone with the wet tears that started to form, from both complete joy and anxiety as she instantly recognized the two despite their silhouetted figures. Before even the light died out, the Fire Knight had both Umi and Fuu grasped firmly within her arms, afraid to even let them go.

"U-umi-chan...Fuu-chan..." was about all she could muster out of her throat, not really trusting her voice.

--

**…Embrace The…**

Chapter Two: A Promise with Me

--

Earlier that evening before returning to Cephiro, Umi and Fuu silently struggled along the crowd as they made their way to Tokyo Tower. It was their first time after several years, and tonight was different from the past visits they made to Cephiro. One, the Tower was crowded with foreign tourists; not that the Tower wasn't ventured by lots of people before, but tonight, there would be a huge fireworks display, and everyone raved about it- even the locales. And the other was, Umi and Fuu were reluctant to go; they love Hikaru more than a sister, but Cephiro holds their hearts on their sleeves, and it pains them to see their friends and leave again. It was hard, especially for Fuu. The blonde half of the duo stood quietly during the elevator ride; never had it been such a long trip up to the Tower, forever was the word, and Umi's heart throbbed anxiously in her chest.

Gazing up the light, Umi perched on the wall, grasping Fuu's hand shakily. "For Hikaru…" she muttered, as her eyes obviously loomed with mixed emotions. Fuu nodded her head, smiling blandly as she took held Umi's hand tight.

Up on the Tower, the two spoke no more words, adding more to the awkward deafening silence in the air. They barely looked at each other, passing faceless people by as they took in the scene with the utmost reverie. The happy old days- Hikaru, Umi and Fuu; everyday, after class they would meet at the Tower for a hearty chat, talking about the days of their lives. Hikaru, bubbly as ever- she looks so cute when Umi and Fuu start to talk about incoherent things she had no idea of. Umi, the pretty rich girl whom everyone halts to a stop to get a look at her; she was the eye catcher. Fuu, the smart and brilliant mind of the group; like the other two, she too lays her share of beauty in the triad- she was the modest of all.

"Fuu," Umi spoke dryly hopelessly trying to break the ice 'till flashes of bright lights blinded her tracks. People were hovering about them, with camera's flashing and prodding for their attention. "Ugh, let's go Fuu…"

Umi took her by the hand, as she and Fuu covered their eyes from the bright flashes, sneaking their way into a crowd to get away from the nosy paparazzi's in pursuit. Squeezing here and there, the two girls began to laugh; it didn't occur to them that this visit would be more troublesome than they thought- now, they just took it as a light humor, and for once in Umi's life, the paparazzi's served her a good purpose. She couldn't be any happier to see Fuu smile and laugh; her heart was now at ease.

"Ready Umi," Fuu beckoned, holding her hand out to her, "to Cephiro…"

Nodding, Umi placed her hand over Fuu's, holding it tight, "And Hikaru," smiling at each other, the two lingered in the spot where they would always meet up. Flashing memories of the past ran through them, as the bright captivating lights of the fireworks glimmered in their eyes.

"Even Tokyo is celebrating Hikaru's wedding," she giggled, watching the fiery red display colored the background, reminding her of the Fire Knight. "And we shall celebrate with her, like old times," Fuu added.

With the final blast of the colorful display, the two Magic Knights billowed with blinding light; a long familiar feeling coursing through them as the warmth of the light embraced them, watching as their bodies suspend in the air with the surroundings fading in brightness, a chime of cheerful festivities fluttering in the air as they cascaded down a marbled floor, still within the luminosity of light rounding them.

Before them stood shadowy figures, and though the light deprived them of sight, they knew all too well who the small figure walking towards them was.

"Umi-chan…" the sound of her voice calling out to her made Umi smile; the Water Knight could barely open her mouth to speak, as she began to tremble in her embrace. Umi turned to Fuu and found the same expression in her beautiful face.

"…Fuu-chan."

Fuu was on the verge of tears as she and Umi exchanged looks, Hikaru now muttering her name sweetly; it made her smile and cry at the same time, her heart pounding madly in her chest. The mere sight of Hikaru made her worries go away; how she missed the little cheerful girl who is now a full grown lady. She had never been so beautiful; and as thought, Hikaru became the lovely woman she always knew she would be.

Sobs and laughter filled the air, as the reunited Magic Knights rounded in a circle of embrace, crying and laughing among themselves.

Umi was the first to pull away, holding Hikaru by the shoulder, studying her still petite frame. The tears never ceased from falling down her cheeks, which she regarded as tears of joy and happiness. With one last embrace, Umi gasped and walked around Hikaru, admiring the sight of her dear old friend.

"My Hikaru, you look so beautiful!" Coming from the beauty idol as Hikaru always adhered, she can't help but blush and sink in esteem; Umi was not one to lie about appearances, and it made Hikaru feel good about her self, knowing that Umi approves her.

"Hikaru," Umi smiled, pecking her on the cheek, "Congratulations; I could never be any happier for you."

"As do I Hikaru," Fuu added, embracing the bride tight, "as do I…"

Later that evening, Umi and Fuu got dressed for the Bonding ceremonies. They both chose to wear plain white dresses, as to not over-throw the bride's own beauty. Tonight wasn't the time to make them selves stand out to the crowd, for it is Hikaru who should shine among the rest; and even if there're no bridesmaids in Cephiro, Umi and Fuu were just happy to be able to attend their best friend's "Bonding", despite the difference in culture and rights.

Umi wore a long, flowing chiffon tube gown, which has a slit over her right leg, adorned with gold cuffs on her upper left arm. She put her hair up in a messy loose bun, which looked elegantly on her, with her bangs grown into the length of her hair, which is now soft and wavy at the ends. The Water Knight wore no other color, and tried hard to look as simple as possible; and yet, kept her looks dignified and sophisticated as she, Umi Ryuuzaki was known for.

Fuu on the other hand wasn't as bold as Umi to wear a gown like hers; so she settled for an empire cut long gown, with bands of gold tied crisscross on her waist, accentuated by an emerald chain pendant dangling down her skirt. The Wind Knight looked so beautiful and serene in her gown, as her hair fell delicately over her shoulders with locks of kink curls framing her face impressively. With her glasses gone, Fuu looked like a goddess- more so, like Princess Emeraud.

Sigh; Umi breathed, looking straight towards Fuu who was busy fixing her hair.

"Something the matter Umi-san?" asked Fuu, who turned to see the Water Knight.

"I just can't believer we're back here," she frowned, "again."

Fuu need not to be told why Umi felt so melancholic about the idea of visiting Cephiro; nor did Umi prod Fuu's reluctance to attend at first.

Looking at each other, they both shrugged off the worries off their shoulders and tried to smile; knowing Hikaru, she'll be distraught if she sees the disconnection in their eyes.

"Like we've said earlier, this is all for Hikaru-san."

Umi silently nodded, feeling for the Wind Knight whom, as much as her wanted to see Hikaru's cheerful smile beam at them.

"They're waiting for us in the hall, are you coming?" Fuu cocked an eyebrow towards Umi who settled before the mirror, fixing the stray strands off her face. "I'll follow you in a minute, I won't be late."

"Alright then," said the blonde one, heading straight for the door.

Leaving Umi in their room, Fuu walked alone in the empty hallways of the Castle, her figure casting shadows from the dim lights planted on the walls. She walked in silence, praying to the pillar that she don't come across him soon; she would break, crush and grow devastated. Will was the strongest power in Cephiro, and she hoped that her will was strong enough to beat the odds and keep herself from lounging through pain during Hikaru's wedding.

She walked; walked fast and faster, wanting so desperately just to reach then grand hall- but oh, it was still so far away! Why was their room in the other end of the castle? She has to move fast, as fast as she could; the throne room was just around the corner, and if she could pass there without bumping into him, she would be spared of a heart ache and be able to attend the ceremonies in full sanity.

'_C'mon Fuu, faster,'_ she commanded, forcing her feet to move swiftly as they could, closing her eyes shut, going round the corner at ease. _'Wonderful, no sign of him anywhere…'_

Fuu paced slower as she passed a few feet away from the throne room, sighing in relief holding her chest as it throbbed in her chest ferociously.

"Fuu?" a husky voice called from behind her; a manly figure standing still from the door. His shadow covered hers, as he moved closer.

The Wind Knight stood still and clutched her hands together, frowning as his footsteps came in closer.

"Fuu, is that you?"

Annoying; how could he be so casual with her? Fuu turned to look at him, with no sign of interest whatsoever. She smiled forcefully and curtseyed at the King.

"Yes, your highness. It is I," the remark was polite, yet sarcastic than her usual tone. Fuu couldn't take his casual approach on her; after he had bonded with another woman, how could he be so at ease, knowing that she brooded over the pain for a long, long time.

"I'm sorry, but I got to go," she said coldly, picking up her skirts as she began to walk forth again, leaving Ferio behind. She didn't want to talk to him, nor even see him- but he seemed eager to converse with her, and she didn't want any of that.

Ferio followed Fuu close, grinning, "I'm also on my way to the Grand Hall; I'll escort you there."

"No need," she spat, "I can make it there on my own."

"Fuu," Ferio ceased Fuu by the hand, pulling her close to him, "I insist."

Clearly, there was longing in his eyes; she could see right through him. The way he looked at her, how he called her name- it all speaks for him self. Ferio, her beloved Ferio; now, he stood before her, asking her sincerely for her company, his words sweetly passing her ears with every sound. She loved him, yes; but the love she had for him didn't suffice for him to wait for her, and instead, he took another and left her alone.

"No Ferio," she whispered, pulling her arm off him, "leave me alone."

As she turned to leave, Ferio once again pulled her to him; his lips sealing hers, holding her in a tight, warm embrace. A kiss buried in time and memory, it all came back to her. The way he caressed her cheeks, how he played and twirled her locks against his fingers- the way he showed love to her; it all came rushing in, overwhelming her senses as her barrier of hatred crushed into nothing, leaving her emotions to swarm all over her; love, hate, passion, vengeance- it all confused her heart and thoughts.

"Ferio…" she muttered his name with every movement of their lips, cupping his cheeks as she lounged forward, helplessly falling in his arms and his embrace.

Was the love really forgotten, or is this just a surge of long lost passion that clashed on them together at once, leaving them in a situation where they might regret sooner than later? Is her love accepted in means that is so pure? Deception was a sin- she could never be his, as he could never be hers. The laws speak of fidelity and punishment to those who trample the laws of bonding. What was she to do, when she is a just a woman in love?

Unrequited was her love, and will always be.

From the corner of the hall, stood Umi watching the scene in remorse; she felt for Fuu, knowing how her friend suffered a broken heart of years ago, and yet, she left her to take the road of healing on her own. Was she wrong to leave her behind? She can't tell; her problems held her in vain, and she was useless if she's downcast as well.

Snap. A sound of clasping skin echoed the hall, as Umi woke from her thoughts. There she saw Fuu, hands held in the air with Ferio a few steps back, eyes wide open with cheeks red from impact.

"Just leave me alone," Fuu ran away in tears, leaving Ferio alone in the hall.

With Fuu gone at the end of the hall, Umi began to move past Ferio, glaring at him icily. "Never, again Ferio; don't even dare."

--

**To Be Continued…**

--


	4. Ceremony

**AN**: -yawn- I'm tired, so I don't have much to say. Enjoy and goodnight

_Chapter 3 - Ceremony_

Fuu walked briskly down the hall, her cheeks pink from the struggle to keep her tears from spilling. As she reached the great doors of the Main Hall, she took a deep breath; she couldn't afford to look like this... Hikaru would get worried, and she didn't want her friend's mood spoiled on this day. She plastered a fake smile that she was so good at putting on, and entered the Grand Hall. A few moments later, Umi did the same.

What they both found was Hikaru and Lantis together in their own world, having a deep conversation.

Lantis kneeled down in front of Hikaru, a gentle smile on his face. The red-haired girl blushed furiously, but also had a confused expression on her face. "Lantis, what are you doing?"

Keeping his lips sealed, he took a small box out of his pocket; a small, black box that looked a lot like... Hikaru breathed in sharply and her heart thumped hard. "That is...!"

The magic swordsman opened up the box to reveal two beautiful silver rings, with a ruby gem placed on each of them. "You said that girls in your world always wished to have a ring," he said softly. Taking Hikaru's small left, he placed one of the rings on the promised finger and the other on his own. Consequently, tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. She embraced the man she was to bond with tightly, and just kept saying over and over again "I love you."

Fuu watched this, a warm feeling of happiness for her friend, until tears threatened to spill again as she remembered Ferio giving her his ear ring to her. And then painfully remembered having to give it back.

* * *

_"Fuu-chan... I'm sorry..."_

_"No, Ferio, how could you do this?! I thought..." her shoulders sagged and trembled, tears flowed freely. "You said you'd wait..." _

_A pained look on his face, he tried to embrace her, saying,"Please, don't cry, I like your smile." But he was immediately pushed back by a furious Fuu. _

_"Don't! If you want my smile, I'll cry instead! I hate you!" _

* * *

Fuu was suddenly brought back into reality when a hand touched her shoulder; Umi's hand. With a comforting smile, she said, "Fuu-chan, Hikaru's coming towards us." Fuu focused, and saw that Hikaru indeed was walking towards them, a happy smile on her face. Seeing her dear friend in such good spirits lifted her own mood up as well, so she smiled back. Hikaru's smile always worked on her.

"Fuu-chan, Umi-chan, Let's go!" she said happily, her cheeks rosy as she wrapped herself around Lantis' arm. Umi smiled, remembering Hikaru saying the same thing often when they had just met each other, the Fire Knight always the source of courage and determination as they stumbled their way in Cephiro to fulfill their mission.

The four of them made their way outside to the Castle gardens, where the wooden structure awaited them. They could see everyone else also make their way towards the holy building, laughing and having light conversations.

They all entered the shrine-like room, relieving themselves of their shoes and finding themselves a comfortable place on the floor. No chairs or seats of any kind were in the airy room. Umi and Fuu sat themselves beside Presea and the rest; familiar faces sitting with familiar faces. Hikaru and Lantis didn't have a chance to get to sit with the rest of them; As soon as they entered the vicinity, everyone crowded around them; asking them questions, complementing their attire, congratulating them, etc. Umi could only chuckle as the two were overwhelmed with the guests.

It was then that Madoushi Clef entered into the vicinity, and all chatter was silenced immediately. The crowd around the couple immediately retreated and the two slowly walked towards the pedestal, then proceeded to kneel before it. Clef himself stood upon the pedestal, giving both his hands to kiss. Here, he began to speak.

"Everyone, let us rejoice; the time has come for a Bonding Ceremony!" A cheer and an applause from everyone, happy smiles on their faces. "Today we shall merge two souls together, and tonight they shall merge their bodies together!" At this, there was some whistling and laughs(Caldina and Umi being big contibutors to that), and a lot of blushes, especially coming from Hikaru and Lantis. Clef himself was laughing heartily. And if someone could block out all the other noises, they'd hear a certain little "Harrumph!" from a certain little fairy.

A small raised hand from the Mage, and everyone went quiet. He closed his eyes and said, "You who wish to be together for life and after, prepare thineselves. For I shall connect thine souls and tie thine destinies together."

The next moment was quite something to behold. A ring of light suddenly appeared, encircling the hall and quickly shunk, passing through everybody and causing a feeling of warmth with each person. It eventually was around only the Fire Knight and the Kailu, and the two could feel it's soothing heat enclose upon them. Fire spurted from Hikaru's being, and Lightning from Lantis', twirling around to create a pillar of light which engulfed them. Umi and Fuu looked on in amazement, the magic in the air tingling their very skin.

"Look on, oh people!" stated Clef, "This is the very proof of our two beloved friends' connection! Rejoice!"

Nobody needed to be told twice. A cheer that was loud and merry, from people both amazed and happy. The light dispersed, and everyone once again ran over to the two, who were slightly dazed; Umi and Fuu being the first to get to Hikaru's side, hugging her tightly.

It was a good time, for a while both Umi and Fuu just forgot about all the worry and heartache, and just enjoyed their time together as the social part of the ceremony began. Upbeat Cephirean music filled the air; drums and flutes and bells. The bonfire was large and more vibrant than any other bonfire; perhaps that was Hikaru's doing.

Around the bonfire, everyone danced in large circles, a quick pace in their steps, large smiles and lots of hearty laughing from sheer enjoyment. Around the long tables of food were a few people, eating the feast and having lively conversations. Umi, Fuu and Hikaru were sitting together.

"Man, weddings back at home are never this upbeat. You hit the jackpot, Hikaru," laughed Umi, a strange pink fruit in her hands. Hikaru just blushed again; that seemed to be the only thing she did that night.

Fuu smiled, then asked, "What was it like while you were in that light, Hikaru-san?" Hikaru pondered for a few seconds while she tried to remember.

"I can't remember exactly, but it was... um, well, it's hard to explain. It's like Lantis and I have become one person; there was no 'I' or 'him'. It was..." and Hikaru blushed once again, "well, it was just a really strong feeling of love."

Umi squealed and grabbed Hikaru by the neck in a tight squeeze, while Fuu couldn't help but start imagining. Imagining her and Ferio in such a situation... and then, Ferio and his...wife... Her fists clenched under the table. Neither Hikaru or Umi noticed it.

* * *

Everyone cheered one last time as Hikaru and Lantis left together within the Castle, including a few whistles from Caldina and Umi. As soon as the large doors closed, Hikaru and Lantis looked at each other with senses of longing. They didn't tell anyone, but that pillar of light also lit their hormones ablaze, and the entire night they've just been dying to just get in each other's pants. They both quickly ran into the decorated room and slammed the door shut without another word.

As Fuu watched the two go into the Castle, a strange feeling crept up into her heart. She took a moment to look at the door where they exited from, and then rejoined the party.

* * *

**AN**: Well then, I hope you enjoyed it... I really do hope since i was writing the latter half of it...half-asleep.


	5. Change of Heart

Previously On Chapter Three – By: Itena-chan

**Previously On Chapter Three – By: Itena-chan**

Everyone cheered one last time as Hikaru and Lantis left together within the Castle, including a few whistles from Caldina and Umi. As soon as the large doors closed, Hikaru and Lantis looked at each other with senses of longing. They didn't tell anyone, but that pillar of light also lit their hormones ablaze, and the entire night they've just been dying to just get in each other's pants. They both quickly ran into the decorated room and slammed the door shut without another word.

As Fuu watched the two go into the Castle, a strange feeling crept up into her heart. She took a moment to look at the door where they exited from, and then rejoined the party.

--

**…Embrace The…**

Chapter Four: Change of Heart

--

Watching as Fuu walk back to the Hall, the expression on the Water Knight's face began to dissipate with depression. She herself was having troubles masking the distaste she had in going to Cephiro, just to pacify Hikaru; it was, after all her wedding. Welcoming Fuu back in the crowd, Umi handed her a serving of some Cephirian liquor, which she was also enjoying herself.

Fuu smiled a little and motioned for a toast, as they both jugged down the content of the glass. "So, wonderful isn't it?" the Wind Knight blandly said; being with Umi's company made her feel less intimidated, as she knows Umi was also rather conscious about her presence being back in the land.

"Scarcely," Umi dejected, pursing her lips as she watched the dancing couples dance by the Bonfire. "We're done here, right?"

"Almost," Fuu sighed heavily, "I'm sure Hikaru would want to spend more time with us while we're here."

Frowning, Umi massaged her temples and began to walk away inside the Castle, followed by Fuu who got two more drinks for them, who also went out to the balcony to get some fresh air.

The night was definitely beautiful; the stars glittered brightly up in the horizon, as if acknowledging the _Bonding_ of Hikaru and Lantis' soul.

There was muted silence between the two Magic Knights; both of them staring blankly and hazily over the vastness of the land. Umi propped herself up the railing, her smooth right leg being exposed by the long slit that lined her dress; she stretched and matted down her skirt, looking down at Fuu who leaned against the railing, facing outside the Castle, not caring to look down and see the celebration.

"Hard, isn't it?" Umi broke the silence, peering at the festivities over her shoulder. However, Fuu only made a shrug and took a sip of her drink. "Right, I thought so." Umi added sarcastically, cocking an eyebrow at Fuu.

"If I'm having a hard time now, I'm sure you're feeling it ten folds." Umi clenched her fists onto her skirt, her eyes narrowing down in fury. "Remember when I told you I love this place," she turned to Fuu who only nodded in response, "Well, I'm sure you know that's not the way it goes now."

Sighing, Fuu crossed her arms over the railing and rested her head over it and moved her face to the side, looking at Umi. "Frustrating, isn't it?"

The Water Knight bit her lips, as she began to tremble with tears. "Very, Fuu; Very frustrating," she replied, slipping off the railing as she held her glass to the side. "And it's hard to imagine I was out there whistling and cheering earlier just for show; I'm happy for Hikaru, you know that, but-"

"No need to explain, I understand." Fuu took steps closer to Umi as she held her in a warm embrace, as tears began to line her faces; sobs of despair being drowned by the hustling and bustling outside where the celebration was at. The two cried to her hearts content, crying together like old times; right now, the two of them could feel something stirring somewhere in their entirety, afraid that it would somehow break from them, destroying what they are.

"I'm scared Umi," Fuu shook her head violently, holding Fuu tight on her shoulders, "I hate Cephiro very much, I don't even want to remember anything or anyone about it."

Pulling Umi back again, Fuu hushed the blue haired female and began to soothe her back. "It's okay Fuu, nothing's bad is going to happen if we leave sooner; I'm sure Hikaru would understand."

"She'll ask us why though."

Umi fell silent, she has a point. "We don't have to tell her everything; it'll make her feel bad, you know how Hikaru is."

"You're right." Fuu agreed, raising her pinkie towards Umi who hooked hers to Fuu's, making each other a promise.

Later that evening, Umi walked alone from their chamber and back to the party, finding everyone ever so cheerful as if they never ran out of things to be glad about; as she got back, the enthusiastic glow that she harbored in the Ceremony was gone, all was left was a blank stare going about everyone who laughed and enjoyed themselves in the crowd. Fuu was already tucked in bed, not wanting to partake in the celebration with half the heart that she should; Umi respected that and left her to sleep.

From her spot, she could clearly make out some familiar faces nodding at her, with smiles perpetually plastered on her faces.

To her left was Presea and Caldina waving at her, drinks on their hands. Smiling forcefully, Umi made her way towards them.

"Where have you been," asked the Pharle, offering Umi a drink.

Umi smiled for real this time, "Thanks," she said, not thinking twice as she donned the drink, thirsty from their crying session at the balcony.

From her side, she could hear Caldina's obnoxious laugh getting louder and louder; she had never been irritated by it before, but since the day she had a change of heart, anything or anyone regarding Cephiro always triggers her temper.

"Umi," the illusionist drunkenly trailed, nudging on her shoulder, "someone's here to see you."

"Oh?" Umi raised and eyebrow as she turned to look at Caldina, only to find Ascot standing by her side, blushing bashfully as ever. She was glad to see him of course, but not like the way she used to, same as with the rest of the Cephirian friends she has.

Raising her glass at eye level, Umi just smiled and took another drink, refreshing her dried throat.

"Dance," Caldina poked Umi's side, and somewhere in the background was Presea giggling as she pushed Ascot more to her.

"Uh, no, I don't think Umi wants to dance," Ascot muttered to Caldina and Presea, who grinned at Umi cheekily. As usual, Ascot would stall what he really desired and shyly hide under his bashful cover. Umi just stood there watching the commotion, finding it rather amusing and annoying at the same time.

It didn't take Umi long to have Ascot dragged to the Bonfire, where couples danced hand in hand.

'_A party is a party. Not matter how much I dislike Cephiro now, doesn't mean I have to be all depressed and down myself in my own angst.'_

Smiling at Ascot, Umi curtseyed before him as he offered his hand to her to dance, which she took kindly, placing her right hand over his, while the other rested over his shoulder, the both of them swaying in the music that played sweetly in the background.

Umi looked up at Ascot and found the same familiar face gazing at her bashfully, with cheeks ablaze, heavily tinted red, blushing furiously as his hand quivered at her touch. The Water Knight giggled, narrowing her eyes with a smile, making Ascot's face turn beet red in embarrassment.

"Oh Ascot," Umi tapped his shoulder for comfort, squeezing his hand tight, "enjoy yourself, okay?"

The Palu nodded, pulling Umi close to him as he rested his head over hears, inhaling her sweet scent. "I missed you Umi-chan."

The four, five words spoken made Umi's heart skip a beat, not out of flattery, but of disdain for herself; here he was, saying words of kindness and regard for her, but inside her heart, she wished she wasn't here. Umi never missed anything that has to do with Cephiro- she admits, in some points of her separation from her friends made her disregard them for a while, not wondering how they were; she felt totally guilty, yet, that doesn't change the fact that she despises the past she had in Cephiro.

Clearing her throat, Umi laughed dryly, breaking from Ascot's glare looking far away into the crowd, where the people had danced and enjoyed themselves of the peace and harmony they now achieved, thanks to their saviors- the Magic Knights.

Moving into the music, Ascot watched Umi as she waltzed along with him, finding that her eyes were out wandering to the vast expanse of the festivities blankly, seemingly unaware of his presence with her. "You've changed," he stuttered shakily, wondering if his words had offended her.

Waking from the daze, Umi looked up at Ascot again, cocking an eyebrow in question, "What was that?" she asked curiously, feeling a little ashamed of not paying attention to her dance partner, "Uhm, I'm sorry Ascot, I wasn't paying attention."

"So I've noticed."

Her brows frowned and Umi stepped away from the young Palu, bowing her head in retreat, excusing herself back to where Caldina was.

'_This is getting really hard, I can't stand being here,'_ she mindlessly thought as she rushed to the corner, brushing past Caldina and Presea who called out to her, but to no avail. _'I hate this place.'_

Before she knew it, Umi found herself inside Clef's study, noticing that the infamous Mage wasn't inside doing his nightly read. As she moved towards a nearby chair, Umi found a picture of her, Hikaru and Fuu displayed on his desk; it was taken back in the early years, when the three of them used to visit every now and then when school wasn't very hectic. Instead of giving her a smile at the site of it, Umi turned the picture down and gritted her teeth.

"Some savior I turned out to be," she waspishly said, clenching her hand over the frame, nearly crushing it in anger. "This is so pathetic, how could I have helped save this land when…"

Her words stopped in its track, as gentle tear drops streamed down her face, staining her rage flushed cheeks.

"How could it have happened?" she asked herself unknowingly, shaking her head as memories of years gone by flashed in her mind, reminding her of the gruesome tale of her loved-one's demise.

Cries and sobs filtered the air, as the beautiful Magic Knight of Water curled pathetically on the plush chair in a fetal position, muffling her tears in her hands, covering the miserable expression she held in her face. In the years past, Fuu was the only comfort she found- but she knows that every time her heart weeps for the memories of Cephiro, she too dies in agony of her own painful fancies. Umi left Fuu in cowardice, letting her friend wallow in every bit of pain alone, while she so shamelessly tried to erase all their memories, drowning herself in fame and fortune as she busied herself with work, burying the times they shared together.

Slipping her hands away from her face, Umi looked at her hands while tears continued to stream down, as she looked at her ovum gem where her beloved Selece laid, waiting for her to summon him when needed.

"Forgive me," she fingered the precious gem placed over her hand, clenching her hand over it, wanting so badly to rip it off, "I'm just not cut out for this anymore, I can't lie to myself; but I can lie to all of you, for Hikaru. She'll be pained if she finds out how terrible Fuu and I felt when she chose to stay here. When she chose Lantis over us; when she, our dearest most warm friend decided to live in this harmonious place while Fuu and I went back to Earth…"

Umi sighed heavily, limply resting her body on the chair, looking up at the ceiling with a hazy, tear blurred eyes. "They've all been happy here, while two of their saviors suffered in pain back in their world, all because they chose to do the right thing over their hearts. Now everything has tarnished, perhaps, even our friendship. It hurts Selece, it hurts so badly I wanted to die then; I wanted to…"

--

**To Be Continued…**

--

**Aruka- Author's Note: **I'm so sorry if it took me quite a while to update the fic. I was thinking if I should blast the full-blown Umi plot, or keep you guys coming back for more- though obviously, I've take the liberty of doing the latter so we can add every details as the fic goes on. Please watch out of the next chapter; don't forget to leave your reviews. Thanks everyone!


	6. Rising Action

All right then! Time for a new chapter! Sorry for the loooooooooooooong wait, school happened. But at least you get a longer chapter!

Having lived for 762 years, Madoushi Clef had seen and lead his fair share of Bonding ceremonies, so he was one of the first to return to his quarters that night. It did not surprise him to see the Sea Knight curled up and fast asleep, for he always knew who went in and out of his room; he was the strongest mage in Cephiro, after all.

Flipping the picture frame of the Magic Knights back up absent-mindedly, he silently moved to Umi's side, gazing upon the blue-haired woman's features.

"Umi, your face is stained with tears," he whispered, "What has caused this grief? ...Though I can probably guess..."

Briefly, the photo of the three friends was stared at by the ancient man. Even when he was 762, it took him a while to get used to those "broken mirrors on parchment" as he liked to call them. Nevertheless, he kept this one and gazed at it often, reminiscing of the recent past that has changed Cephiro so much. Looking back at Umi, his eyes showed a small sadness that reflected the one in her face as she slept.

"I fear for the three of you, Umi, I only want you all to be happy..."

Hesitatingly at first, Clef took Umi in his arms, silent as a Hobbit, then proceeded to carry her to her old room, trying not to pay attention to the way her dress was loosened in such a position. Her thighs were visible thanks to that slip in her gown. Her smooth, beautif---.

'Really, now, how old are you, Clef?' he thought to himself as he steered his thoughts from such unchaste words, 'I must be getting tired.'

It didn't seem like there was anyone in those silent, marble-white halls which carried her through. However, with magic great enough to conceal someone from even the Great Clef himself, were two cold, emerald eyes which hid in the shadows of an intersecting passage. Those eyes narrowed, blinked once, then turned away and disappeared into the darkness of that dark, smaller hall.

____________________________________________________________________________

the next morning was warm and bright, just like any other day in Cephiro. In that decorated room, Lantis looked at Hikaru's sleeping visage, the sun's rays saurating her skin on her cheek. Lantis silently observed her smooth, beautiful young skin, watching the sheets over her move upward and descend in a slow, repetitive fashion; her even breathing manifesting itself in her ribcage. Her lips pared slightly and her eyes were closed; a natural expression for a dormant human. But to Lantis, seeing her in this bed with her, it seemed almost surreal.

Lantis had always been the silent observer, so he never really understood how people could be so close-minded or biased. He had never seeked vengeance nor wallowed up in self-pity for his brother's death nor had he ever been angry towards any of the Magic Knights for what had happened. From the very beginning of Zagato's "coup d'état", he knew how it was all going to end, and he was sure Zagato knew as well. No, instead he had deep sympathy for those three girls; three young women who were forced to fulfill such a tragic mission.

_'those three were so close, then_,' he thought, _'they were inseparable, like triplets.'_

He remembered that time Hikaru took it upon herself to go to him and beg for the forgiveness of her friends, saying he could 'hit' her instead. She had shown a deep desire to protect them that time, and it was so clear to see that he had never doubted their friendship.

_'Even though I can sense some tension between the three of them now_,' he acknowledged, _'I don't think it will be anything lasting.'_

"What are you thinking about, with that serious face of yours?"

Hikaru had her hand over his, looking straight at him with a smile. Today was the best morning she's ever had in her life, waking up to see Lantis by her side_. 'Surely, the rest of the day will be amazing!' _she reasoned.

"I was thinking about how beautiful you are in the sunlight," he replied, "Good morning, Hikaru." He took his other hand and held it over the red-haired girl's stomach. Hikaru started blushing ferociously.

"Y-you know, on Earth," she started, "we don't have magic to help us, so getting pregnant is more difficult over there. You just have to try and try until it happens."

Lantis blinked, "Really? It's actually difficult to receive a child in your womb?"

"A-and then there are times where it's just an accident and you actually didn't want to have one." Hikaru was like a tomato now; she had no idea why she was telling him such things, but they were on the subject, so...

Lantis' eyes widened, "And yet your kind still goes and have intercourse before marriage?"

"I told you before, right?"she said, getting a little uncomfortable,"yes, they do."

"You didn't, did you?"

"No, no!" she exclaimed, flabbergasted at such an accusation, "I was too young anyway! You know how I was, right? I didn't even think about such things then!"

Lantis, despite getting such crazy information couldn't help but chuckle at her flustered expression. without saying another word, he pulled her close to him, embracing her being under the blankets, instantly calming her down; all the while saying he believed her and for her to not worry about it.

"I love you, Lantis," she whispered, a small smile on her face.

"And I you, mother-to-be," he teased. Hikaru's face grew red again, much like her hair. Chuckling some more, he gave her a squeeze and assured her, "It's alright, I'm a father-to-be as well. I told you before, the responsibility is as much mine as it is yours."

Though her face was still beet red, she smiled and nodded, moving closer to him still. They layed there together for a while, until...

_'Hikaru, Lantis.'_ A familiar voice was heard in their hearts._ 'are you two awake yet?'_

_'Doushi Clef_,' was Lantis' automatic, formal reply.

_'Look at the time, you two! Everyone's already up for breakfast!'_

_'Oh.'_

_________________________________

Instead of going for breakfast like everyone else, the Wind Knight wandered the large halls, no destination in mind. Even if she detested this place, the castle was indeed an architectural masterpiece... as well as a form of nostalgia for her, so she spent that morning lost in memories both bad and good. She ended up wandering over the residential quarters of the castle and, without realizing it, she found herself in front of the door of Ferio's room. It was, of course, empty. Ferio was with everyone else, laughing and talking at the Dining Halls. She entered it without giving much thought and observed. The room was a pastel green and spacey, with a king-sized bed, his sword and trophies of the hunts he often lead, all hung up. A fireplace was installed at the opposite side of the room, facing the bed. On top of the fireplace, there was a large painting hanging with an intricate gold framing that could only fit the designs of Cephiro.

A rage coursed through Fuu. Years before, in that very spot, was a portrait of her. But no longer. It was replaced by Ferio's wife. That woman was...

Fuu's hand touched the canvas...

___________________________________

"Uwaah! Umi-chan, you look so cute!"

Hikaru was flipping through the pages of a fashion magazine, looking at the pictures of one of Umi's photo shoots as a model, promptly ignoring her breakfast in the process.

"Let me see, let me see!" cried out Caldina, completely oblivious to the fact that she sounded like a child, "It's those instant painting thingies, right?--"

"Photographs."

"Right! I wanna see 'em!"

Instead of waiting for it to be passed over to her like she requested, she ran around to the other side of the large table to look over Hikaru's shoulder. Her eyes sparkled as she looked at the amazing technology within the magazine.

"Now, you do look pretty sexy, girl, I-- Woah! What in Chizeta's name is that?!"

Caldina was pointing towards an ad that had some sore of Kind Kong-like creature on it. The ad was promoting deodorant.

Ferio, being curious, came over and peered quickly at the picture, then jumped away like a rabbit.

"What a terrible creature! Hikaru, I thought you said there wasn't any monsters in your world!"

"There isn't! It's a... um..."Hikaru wracked her mind for a definition of CGs and photoshopped images, which was hard since she hasn't been exposed to that sort of thing for seven years by now.

It was then that Fuu entered the room. Ferio suddenly went back to his seat, silenced just from her presence. Likewise, the room's conversations stopped for a short moment. Fuu smiled and said, "Morning, everyone."

Hikaru ran up to her and gave Fuu a quick, tight squeeze. "Mou~, Fuu-chan, where were you? I'd hardly call it morning anymore."

Umi turned Fuu's way; and notice the slight bags under the Wind Knight's eyes._ 'Liar_,' she thought to herself, _'You probably didn't sleep at all last night, did you?'_

Speaking of that night, Umi couldn't remember how she ended up waking up in her bed that morning. She didn't even really remember falling asleep, but she assumed that she must of dragged herself out of Clef's living quarters half-asleep and crashed on her old bed. Since it wasn't a big deal, Umi thought no more of it. There were so many other things brewing around in her mind that she didn't need something trivial like that as well.

And so, all of them chatted and visited, a seemingly warm and fond moment. And yet, some smiles were hollow, and some laughs were forced. For the sake of a friend, one's emotions are slipped away into hiding and forced underneath the bed.

_________________________________________

"Goodbye, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan," said Hikaru as she once again embraced her dearest friends in the two worlds. "I know you guys are busy, but please at least come for the baby shower, okay?"

Umi and Fuu suddenly stopped in their tracks. "...Baby... shower, Hikaru?"

HIkaru was confused for a moment, then understood. She laughed lightly, "Ah, did you guys forget? During the Bonding, there's a hundred percent chance of fertilization. I'm...uh, well... pregnant, you know."

"A-ah, right..." stuttered Umi, finding it very difficult to picture it; she did not remember ever being told such a thing. Gullible, naive Hikaru, a mother? But even so, she did not want to come back, not even to see a mini-Hikaru or a mini-Lantis crawling about the marble floors of the castle. She just wanted to get out of here and return to the busy and mind-consuming lifestyle of Earth._ '...I'm so selfish...' _she thought bitterly.

Fuu's face darkened for a brief moment. One hundred percent chance of pregnancy... then that meant... Ferio and that woman had a child already. Why hadn't she seen it around?_ 'Was Ferio trying to hide it from me?' _

"You know," started Hikaru; interrupting Fuu in her thoughts, "for the seven years in Cephiro; I've always, always thought about you two. So I want you guys to know that I'll always be supporting you guys, no matter what you're doing or where. No matter how seperated we are, we're still Magic Knights. We're still connected." She gripped her friends' hands tightly and with confidence. And, yet, that grip slipped to something more like a soft, gentle hold. She spoke once more, a quieter tone in her voice. "...It's sad though, I... haven't seen you both in such a long time..." Her voice wavered slightly and salty tears began to form in the corner of her eyes and her eyes shown with it's wetness; she loved her friends dearly and there truly wasn't one moment where she didn't miss them, whether she had waited for months or years.

Now, Umi had always been amazed with Hikaru's eyes, though she was certainly not the only one. There was such strength and beauty, and also a certain sadness, which often appeared whenever she reminisced of past events. Whenever she had that look to her, Umi used to embrace her with a tight squeeze, letting her know she wasn't alone. Whenever Hikaru cried, Umi felt as if the world was being torn in two.

Now it was her that was making Hikaru cry, and the blue-haired girl felt the frog in her throat and her own tears also threatening to spill just from that knowledge. So, just like long ago, Umi took Hikaru and held her tightly. "Hikaru..." her voice was thick with emotion as she comforted the Fire Knight, who was also tightly hugging her best friend; tears freely yet silently running down her face despite the gentle smile she held as well.

Fuu looked onward, also feeling that tug on her throat, but she instead just silently observed. When Hikaru looked at her, she of course smiled back, but it was just so empty.

"I'll come visit sometime," lied Umi, not really wondering why she was saying this when she knew fully well that it wasn't going to happen, "I'll make sure to come and see your kid, kay? Don't worry."

When the time had come, and Umi and Fuu finally left Cephiro's dimension, Hikaru simply stared into the spot they had disappeared from, wondering what it was that was bothering her. She just couldn't put her finger to it, so she shrugged it off and headed for Lantis' warm embrace. After all, there was nothing that could spoil such a good day.

_________________________________________________________________________________

They had returned. The crowd and the tourists and the paparazzi were back in their midst. Umi quickly dried the tears on her cheeks and turned to Fuu, saying, "Well Fuu, it's finally over and done with. I'm going to go straight to my hotel now; I just wanna crash over there and let it all wash out over me. But it has been a while since I've seen you, do you want to go for a coffee or something?"

Fuu shook her head quietly. "No, thank you, I feel like staying here for a while longer. You can go to your hotel; I'm sure you told me where you were... I'll come by later." Her eyes held a solemnity and sadness that made Umi's heart tug a bit at their strings. The blue-haired girl understood and so gave her a quick, meaningful hug.

"I understand, take your time. I'll be going then, okay? Just call me if you want."

Fuu nodded and let Umi go back to the elevator, paparazzi somehow tricked into not seeing her. Once she was out of Fuu's vision, she sighed and turned toward the great glass windows that let her mind wander as she gazed up at the sky, with the explosions of colourful fireworks reflecting into her green eyes.

But she didn't really see the fireworks. What she saw instead was her, Umi and Hikaru, battling for their life as they met with their "enemies". She remembered the unearthly scream of Emeraude when Zagato perished. She remembered their confusion, their revelation of their true mission, the sheer pain in granting the Princess' wish.

She remembered the next battles, she remembered when Ferio comforted her in her grief. She remembered the ring that was placed in the palm of her hand. She remembered how he would flirt with her ever so gently. She remembered when Hikaru was chosen as Pillar, and how she and Umi tried their very best to return her from the road of the Test. She remembered how the three of them wished for a world without the pain of the Pillar. How she softly fell into Ferio's arms, his warm smile welcoming her back.

She remembered the good times, when the three Magic Knights would come to Cephiro on their days off and talk with their fellow Cephireans. She remembered how Ferio would welcome her with open arms each time.

Then she remembered when she couldn't go so much. University had her buckled down, so she worked hard on Earth, remembering where her home was. She sadly remembered when Hikaru told them her decision to stay in Cephiro permanently.

She remembered when she told Ferio that she won't be coming for a while. He had said with a smile, "I'll wait, and when you return, we'll Bond. I promise you that."

She tightened her fist in anger. "You Liar," she whispered to herself, "you couldn't wait, could you? Too many beautiful women out there for you to wait. So you forgot about me and chose... that girl..." Her negative thoughts now swirling, she started remembering when Ferio broke up with her. She remembered her broken heart and her rage. She remembered trying so hard to forget.

And then, her final memories; her memories of yesterday. Of Ferio's behaviour. Of Hikaru and Lantis, and how they had their Bonding. "They had their little happily ever after; what about me? Why couldn't Ferio wait? That bastard..." Her hands tightened on the railing and her teeth were clenched tightly. Her thoughts went to what she saw the other night. "Even Umi seems to be getting nicely along with Clef."

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something. Was she just going to go through life, moping about and letting things just slip from her fingers? Was she just going to forgive and forget? That was the right thing to do. The polite thing to do. Inside her head was a bitter laugh.

No more. A green light circled around her, though no one seemed to notice. With a calm face and a decision reached, she was engulfed in this light and disappeared from the Tower.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hikaru was with Presea, the Pharle brushing the red-haired girl's hair rhythmically, humming as the two shared a quiet moment together. It was just like that; no conversation, no jokes or teasing; just a peaceful and silent, calming moment.

Then, Hikaru felt it. She stood straight up with a confused Presea quickly trying to get the brush out of the Fire Knight's hair from the sudden movement. "What is it, Hikaru? Why did you get up like that? I wasn't finish--" Hikaru didn't even listen and was already out the door of the room; running as fast as she could to the Grand Hall. Fuu was there, she could feel her aura, even if it did seem rather strange at that point. She ran through the halls, brushing past bewildered servants and maids.

When she reached the main hall, she was surprised to see no one there. A bit bewildered, she shook her head. Why would Fuu be here anyway? "Maybe It's just wishful thinking," she said to herself.

_Hikaru-san._

The person mentioned jumped a bit. Then she relaxed. Fuu was here afterall!

_Oh, don't scare me, Fuu! Where are you right now? _

_... In the hallway to your left._

Hikaru frowned. That path was dim and no one went there often, since it was the hall with the Magic Knights' swords. No one needed them anymore, so it wasn't a place she visited often. Nonetheless, she entered that hall without any hesitation and as promised saw Fuu there, smiling sweetly as usual.

"Hello, Hikaru-san."

What was this feeling? There was something wrong... "What are you doing back here, Fuu-chan? Did you forget something?"

"As a matter of fact, I did." Fuu turned the the end of the hallway, the room with the weaponry. Hikaru noticed that Fuu's was covered with the glove orb. She approached Fuu and held that hand.

"Fuu-chan, why do you have that on?"

"For this." Fuu smiled. She embraced Hikaru. The orb glowed.

Hikaru's eyes widened. The blade sunk into Hikaru's stomach like a thousand needles, creating a numbing feeling in her back. Hikaru didn't even gasp. She didn't utter one cry of pain. She only looked up at Fuu's face wordlessly, blood trickling down her lips. Fuu still carried that same smile.

"Good night, HIkaru-san."

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain to her head, and Hikaru's world went black.


	7. Malice Tainted Smile

**Aruka – Author's Note:** OMG, I've been squealing from sentence one from shear excitement. I'm sure you loved Itena's work too- but now, it's my time to unravel more of the story. Anyway, I'm going to start the preview a few events before the end of the final chapter, you'll understand later on why.

There are scenes in this chapter where Fuu isn't herself, so it may sound a little OC, same with Umi.

Don't forget to review please! X3

**Previously on Chapter 5 – by: Itena-chan**

Hikaru was with Presea, the Pharle brushing the red-haired girl's hair rhythmically, humming as the two shared a quiet moment together. It was just like that, no conversation, no jokes or teasing; just a peaceful and silent, calming moment.

Then, Hikaru felt it. She stood straight up with a confused Presea quickly trying to get the brush out of the Fire Knight's hair from the sudden movement. "What is it, Hikaru? Why did you get up like that? I wasn't finish-" Hikaru didn't even listen and was already out the door of the room; running as fast as she could to the Grand Hall. Fuu was there, she could feel her aura, even if it did seem rather strange at that point. She ran through the halls, brushing past bewildered servants and maids.

When she reached the main hall, she was surprised to see no one there. A bit bewildered, she shook her head. Why would Fuu be here anyway? "Maybe its just wishful thinking," she said to herself.

--

…**Embrace The…**

Chapter Six: Malice Tainted Smile

--

After being dismissed by Fuu, Umi reluctantly left Tokyo Tower, despite worrying about her friend terribly. Something was troubling her friend, and it could only be one thing-

"That damn Ferio," Umi hissed, as she waved her hand to hire an incoming cab. She felt uneasy for some reason; leaving Fuu alone at the Tower wasn't the brightest thing to do, but she needs her time alone, and Umi respects that as a friend and an individual.

Taking one last glance up at the Tower, Umi sighed heavily and told the cab driver to head for her Hotel. As they went on their way, Umi stared blankly out the passenger window; the bright street lights illuminating her eyes, but the hollowness in them was greater than the many colorful signages' on the city sidewalk.

'_Curse you all,' _she thought, clutching her hand tight on her arm as she crossed them and leaned her head on the faux-glass window. Closing her eyes, Umi once again recalled the gruesome memories of the years past. _'I wouldn't be miserable now, if I hadn't known that I have save thousands twice in my life…'_

Moments of silence passed before she spoke again in thought, _'Why them? Why..?'_

Opening her eyes, Umi realized that the cab went to a stop.

"Traffic, sir?" she asked the cab driver, but there was no response. Cocking her eyebrow, she leaned closer the driver's seat and was surprised to see the scene outside. "What the hell…"

Everyone, everything- they were frozen, ceased in time. Umi gasped, eyes bulging from shock and looked at the driver, he was the same as the others. Umi fell back on her seat and took some time to think.

"W-what's going on...?" stammering, she looked around once more in utter confusion and shock.

Umi asked herself over and over but no plausible answer came to mind, and without second thoughts, she nervously went to reach for the knob and slowly opened the door. She stepped out the cab cautiously, only to find that she was the only one moving in color. The whole place was in black and white, all the colors were gone, just like when…

"Oh my god," Umi exclaimed breathily, sharply turning herself to the direction of Tokyo Tower. "No, it can't be…"

________________________________________________________

'_Hikaru-san,'_

The person mentioned jumped a bit. Then she relaxed. Fuu was here after all!

'_Oh, don't scare me, Fuu! Where are you right now?' _Hikaru replied in her thought, knowing that her friend would hear- and she was indeed right, because it didn't take longer than three seconds for Fuu to respond, saying…

'_...in the hallway to your left.'_

________________________________________________________

"Fuu..!" She screamed out loud, as tears threaten to fall from her eyes. Umi felt a cold shiver run up her spine, speeding her way back to the Tower. On her way back, flashes of unnerving scenes crossed her mind, and for whatever reason, she felt impending horror in the air she breathes. She didn't know why, but she was sure her heart would be again broken.

Reaching the road across Tokyo Tower, she quickly ceased on her heels. Umi's hair billowed in the air as she drew her gaze up on the site where she and Fuu stood earlier. She was worried; this feeling was the same as when Fuu began to lock herself in her room years ago, after breaking up with Ferio. It was surreal, but all too familiar. Whilst everyone was dead on their tracks, Umi timidly began to walk back to the Tower, her legs shaking and her hands cold as ice.

________________________________________________________

"Hello, Hikaru-san," Fuu greeted, with a very morbid look on her face. Hikaru winced, her countenance was heart clenching and she wondered why her friend looked at her in that manner.

'_What is this feeling? There's something wrong...'_ she pushed her thoughts aside and turned to Fuu and asked.

"What are you doing back here, Fuu-chan? Did you forget something?"

Nodding her head, Hikaru noticed that Fuu's lips turned to a smile, but it was done in a perverse manner, she thought she must've been seeing things.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Hikaru snapped, and Fuu just kept the look on her face.

Fuu turned the end of the hallway, the room with the weaponry. Hikaru noticed that Fuu's was covered with the glove orb. She approached Fuu and held that hand.

"Fuu-chan, why do you have that on?"

________________________________________________________

The more Umi thought of it, the more her heart pounded in her chest. Fuu was rather cold to her since breakfast in Cephiro, and she wondered if she had done something to upset her friend- her one and only left in this world.

'_Fuu, please don't do anything that would corrupt your soul…'_ she prayed sincerely in her heart, closing her eyes shut as she rushed to the door straight to where the stairs were located, discarding the slow pace she had before the entered the Tower.

Running up the stairs made her weary, but she was determined to go where Fuu was and she'll do it.

Umi felt the heat of her body, yet she was cold and sweating from nervousness, a bead of sweat trickling down her face, making her very uncomfortable; not to mention the eerie-looking people around her being frozen in time. Clenching her fists, Umi felt herself sink in an abyss; she was full of grief for Fuu, knowing that she had put everything together and figured it out.

________________________________________________________

"For this," Fuu smiled. She embraced Hikaru. The orb glowed.

Hikaru's eyes widened. The blade sunk into Hikaru's stomach like a thousand needles, creating a numbing feeling in her back. Hikaru didn't even gasp. She didn't utter one cry of pain. She only looked up at Fuu's face wordlessly, blood trickling down her lips. Fuu still carried that same smile.

"Good night, Hikaru-san…"

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain to her head, and Hikaru's world went black.

________________________________________________________

A pang of sharp pain seared to her gut, and Umi felt faint.

Louder and louder, she could hear her heartbeat echoing within her. The silent whispers swirling in her head, along with the feint feeling of dread filtering the air she breathes.

The closer she gets to her destination, the more difficult the feeling gets.

"Don't worry Fuu; I'm on my way…"

Another step forward, and her foot slipped through the stair; Umi knew this was to happen at any point before she came back to the Tower. She was certain, very certain that Fuu went back to Cephiro; but as to why the world stood still, Umi gritted her teeth, it could only mean one thing.

"Help save our world, Legendary Magic Knight of Water…"

Tears streamed down her sapphire eyes. Umi couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Selece…" Umi recognized the voice.

________________________________________________________

Back in Cephiro, Fuu watched as Hikaru's miserable form fell on the ground, blood pouring on the floor as if she was lying on a velvety crimson bed, or petals of red roses scattered around.

"Red had always been your favorite Hikaru," she said remorselessly, drawing the near her lips and smiled devilishly, "remember, you even sent me and Umi red roses as an invitation to your 'Bonding Ceremony', I thought I should return the favor."

________________________________________________________

A pool of cerulean light enveloped her body, as her tears continued to pour. Umi fought hard not to ingest the information that relentlessly echoed in her head. She didn't want to go through it again, she doesn't want to.

She closed her eyes shut, and felt her body float as she travelled back to the world known as Cephiro.

'_This isn't happening,'_ she was practically begging her Mashin to quit, but it just wouldn't stop.

Several moments after, Umi noticed that she was no longer floating in space and hesitated to open her eyes, not wanting to see what was in store for her.

"…I thought I should return the favor."

'_Fuu..!' _her head screamed, as her heart leaped, overjoyed that she found Fuu at last.

Umi quickly picked herself from the floor, following the fluttering murmurs of Fuu's voice in the hollow corridors of the Castle. She was happy that Fuu was just around the corner, and probably hadn't done anything wrong, but she was wrong; she was so wrong for as she found Fuu standing in the dim lighted armory, she also found Hikaru sprawled on the floor bathing in blood- her own blood.

"Heh," she heard Fuu smirk and walked closer to get a better look at the site.

Umi found Fuu inching the blade to her lips and licked a small droplet of blood and looked grimly down on Hikaru,

"It tastes sweet. The blood of poor, young Hikaru, and your unborn child-to-be, it's like nectar," Fuu laughed softly, yet maniacally; Umi covered her mouth in horror and muffled a distraught scream.

Cocking her head to the side, Fuu found Umi standing a few feet away from her, shocked and struck with disbelief.

"What have you done, Fuu," asked the bewildered Magic Knight as she walked closer to Hikaru, dropping on her knees and picked the unfortunate girl in her hands.

Fuu stared at her lovingly, with tear-filled eyes. "I only did what was right. She no longer exists in our world, so she must no longer live…"

"W-what..?" Umi question her friend's logic.

"She left us Umi; she left us," came Fuu's words of crazed reasons, "Hikaru left us to be here; to be in this world. She didn't even come to visit; she never did, and never will. Umi, please you must understand."

"Fuu, are you out of your mind, why did you do this?!"

"Yes, yes Umi…" Fuu sighed, holding one hand on her head, "I must be out of it now. Umi, I know you understand how I feel; no, you feel more than I do because you despise this land more than I do."

A jolt of electricity coursed through Umi's body, and felt rage all over her. She looked Fuu in the eyes and knew what she was aiming at. Umi felt bad for her, for herself and for Hikaru. It seems that fate played a very unfortunate and miserable game on them, and now, all things emerged and she knew she was in no place to defend one or another.

"Why do you keep yourself in silence, Umi?" Fuu asked, raising her brow as she grasped her blade tight in her hands. "Don't tell me that all's been forgiven?"

Umi just looked Fuu in the eyes and stood up, carrying Hikaru in her arms upright.

"You don't hate Hikaru, Fuu…" Umi spat angrily, "its Ferio, you should've just god damn killed that stupid Ferio and not Hikaru!"

"But Umi…"

"No buts Fuu! I could care less if you abducted Ferio, tortured him or fed him to monsters. You didn't have to hurt Hikaru, you shouldn't have…"

"You don't understand do you, Umi?" Fuu said defiantly, "we both hate Cephiro and its people, and that includes Hikaru. We both were already living our good lives back on Earth, but she did what? She invited us to her fucking 'Bonding Ceremony' and what's more- she made me feel like shit having to see her happy marriage with Lantis while I sat there miserable and in pain while Ferio was dancing with her wife on the dance floor…"

Umi was struck with pain once more, as her heart felt heavy recalling the scenes last night. She was well aware that Fuu was uneasy, so was herself; it was true, she did hated Hikaru for staying, for not being there when she needed her back on Earth.

"Umi, he held me in his arms and I felt he still loves me. I'm hurt, and I know you're hurting for me, as I for you. I couldn't think straight anymore; I long for his love, his touch and his whole entirety, and yet…"

Umi continued for her, "You hate him with a passion."

Fuu nodded her head as Umi reached her hand towards her friend, letting her know she was still there for her.

"We can't make things right anymore at this point; we've done things, and the hatred in our heart will live in our hearts forever if we walk out on Hikaru like this. Fuu, please heal Hikaru so she would be better; I beg you, please…"

With sorrowful eyes, Umi begged and held her hand out to Fuu as she carried Hikaru's bloodied body in her arm. Her friend was near death, and at what she heard earlier, Hikaru has a child in her womb.

"Fuu, give Hikaru and her child a chance in life…"

Fuu only grimaced and pushed both Hikaru and Umi away. "You've softened up your heart. You hated her; you hate everyone and everything in this land; why Umi, why?!"

"No, it's nothing what you think…"

Turning her head away, Fuu recalled her sword back to the gem and lounged at Umi with a slap in the face. "I can't believe you're betraying me now, Umi. I thought you're on my side. You chose him over me; I can't believe one night could make such a big difference to you…"

"What on Earth are you talking about Fuu," Umi shot back out loud, rubbing her cheek, "Oh you know what I mean Umi, I saw you."

Puzzled, Umi let things at bay as Fuu began to pace away from the scene.

"Traitor…"

________________________________________________________

Umi sat there motionless for what seemed like hours; why did Fuu called her a traitor? There were things left unsettled between them, and she began to question hers and Fuu's logic about their feelings towards Cephiro. It's true that she hated everything about this world, but somehow, her gut says that Fuu's has surpassed hers already; and for whatever reason, she was certain it was cultivated all throughout their brief visit.

With blank eyes staring out the door, she saw shadows moving in close to the room. Faint footsteps were heard just outside, and there was a ruckus of voices coming near.

"Oh my," exclaimed one of the people who barged in. It was a very familiar female voice, while a tinge of unusual accent.

"Umi, Umi, what happened here?" She felt hands holding her shoulders, shaking her to reality as she stared at the face of the person.

'_I can't tell them what happened…'_ Umi slowly returned to normal state, her eyes softening with fear and confusion. She quickly put together a series of unreal events that might have happened in that room, where Hikaru was attacked. She wouldn't give Fuu's name as the culprit, no.

"Someone attacked her," she lied, looking at everyone in the room. There was Caldina, who held her shoulders. Presea tended Hikaru next to Lantis. "I don't know who he is, but he was here."

Lantis shoved Caldina aside and grabbed Umi by the wrist, grasping it firmly which made her wince in pain, "tell me who did it!"

"I don't know! I would've told you, but I don't know, okay?!"

________________________________________________________

An hour passed, and Umi could only recall people pacing to and fro the room, anxiously waiting for the resident healer to come back and give them a source of hope.

"Umi, can't you pick up Fuu and tell her what happened to Hikaru?" Presea sat before Umi, holding her hands in plea. "She's the best healer in all of Cephiro; I know she can help…"

"Fuu..?" Umi was out of herself, she would have to make another lie to keep them from asking anymore from her. "I can't."

"Please Umi, we need her here." Presea begged once more.

Umi shook her head and repeated, "I can't."

"Argh," Lantis, who was enraged still took the center table and lifted it over his head, throwing it across the room as countless other inanimate objects began flying all over, making a huge mess.

"Magic Knight, tell me who did this to her! Tell me!" He was in a state of madness, as he held Umi tight in his hands and hurt her, screaming and yelling at her face for answers.

"I said I don't know! And I can't bring Fuu here! Why can't you all just deal with it?" Umi stuck a foot on Lantis' chest and freed herself off his grasp and began to catch her breath.

"You bastard, this all wouldn't have happened if not for you…" the Magic Knight said this as she walked away; her voice was too timid and unclear for anyone to hear. The more she thought that Fuu hated her, the more she wanted to tear the Castle apart.

'_They said that in Cephiro, Will is everything…' _she said in her thought.

'_But why can't I have Fuu back? It's all I wish for. I no longer want to be here and see all this. I want to go back to Earth with Fuu and forget all this. All of this…'_

A stream of tear flowed down her eyes, and from the corner of the room, someone was watching her; eyes seeking inside her locked up heart. Umi knew nothing, she just kept on crying, trying her hardest not to scream and break down before these people.

---

**To Be Continued…**

---


End file.
